It All Started At A Barbecue
by xXAsherXx
Summary: New characters. They all have happy ending's, what could possibly go wrong? Read and find out, mostly Alice and Jasper story.


This is in Alice Point of View, and .com/watch?v=w0DZ7ElG5uw&feature=channel_video_title is a link for a trailer my sister made for this story! Normal- Present, _Italics-Past/Flashbacks._

EmilieBlock, Mrs Whitlock Hale xxx, this is especially for you! x

* * *

><p>His eyes were squeezed shut as he lay curled up in a ball in our bed. His light blonde hair sticking out in random directions and his little fists were clutching my two fingers in his sleep. He let a quiet whine escape his lips then he settled again. He clutched tighter and moved an inch closer to me on my king sized bed I share with my husband and him. I let <em>myself <em>drift off to sleep, as I knew he was in peace. My little son.

_I let him trace delicate kisses up my neck and jaw. His long curly golden blonde hair tickled my face. I looked down at the god above me. His shirt was off and his skin was exposed under the covers._

He stirred in his sleep again, caused me to wake from a dream. I watched my son breathe- steady and slowly. He blinked twice and opened his eyes. A gigantic pair of eyes met mine and a look of confusion crossed his face.

"Hey sweetie, I was wondering when you're going to wake up!"

He put his little hand on my face before closing his eyes again.

_Sat on the closed toilet seat with my legs crossed waiting for three minutes to be up. Jasper was standing right beside me. The pregnancy test was in my hand and I was shaking- I had to admit I was nervous and I did not know what I wanted. Three minutes were up and the pregnancy test showed…. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and looked- POSITIVE!_

I heard the door unlock and close and then feet walking through the house. The handle to this room turned and quietly the door opened. The same god stood in the doorway that I had married three years ago. His long curly hair fell into his face and his dark green eyes glistened in the light room we were in. His big hand was still touching the door gently to not close it again and his lips were smiling.

"Hi, darling."

_I was in the hospital bed in those horrible hospital pyjamas with Jasper holding onto my hand. I was breathing heavily._

"_Okay, Alice, you're good to start." I nodded nervously and clutched Jasper's hand hard. _

"Hi, Jazzy," I whispered. "What you get up to today?"

"Not too busy today, been waiting all day to see you," He walked over to the bed and sat down gently at the edge. "How's my little boy doing?" he asked, a smile in his voice as he reached out a finger and tickled our little boy on his tummy until he stirred in his sleep.

"He slept a lot, all day actually and get off the bed, you're filthy from a day of work, shoo!" He put his hands up in surrender and backed out of the room, laughing.

"_Congratulations, you have a baby boy," The nurse said as she held him in her arms. "Do you want to hold him?" I nodded eagerly and reached out. She placed the tiny bundle in my arms and I looked down. There in my arms was an angel! He had light blonde hair and his mouth was moving a little as e slept with his eyes tightly shut. His head was moving from side to side and I could almost see the little halo around his head. _

"_Even more beautiful than Jasper, I never thought that possible," Jasper chuckled beside me. "Want to hold him?" He nodded and I passed him carefully over to him. He must have had the same expression as me as he gawked at our little angel. _

"_What do you want to call him?" he asked and looked up, at me._

"_Er, Henry?"_

"_Henry it is then!" he smiled._

"Momma," I looked down to see my little boy awake and looking at me with giant chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes, darling?" I kissed his nose quickly.

"Dadda home!" he squealed excitedly and I picked him up and carried him over to the kitchen where we found a rather glum looking Jasper.

"Jazzy, what's wrong?"

"You kicked me out of the room, how do you expect me to react?" He stood up from the chair and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before taking Henry out of my arms and lifting him high over his head out of my reach, where he was giggling.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Tell me in a review! Reviewers get chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles! :D<p>

Ashley x


End file.
